


Just One Night, Or The Rest Of Our Lives?

by creased



Category: Haikyuu!!, ハイパープロジェクション演劇「ハイキュー!!」| Hyper Projection Play "Haikyuu!!" RPF
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst with a Happy Ending, BokuAka Week, Boys In Love, Coming Out, Declarations Of Love, F/F, Fukuroudani, Homophobic Language, Hurt/Comfort, Idiots in Love, Implied/Referenced Sex, Internalized Homophobia, Love Confessions, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Minor Injuries, Minor Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, Minor Violence, Party, Proposal?, Sappy Ending, Underage Drinking, age isn't implied but they're still in highschool so you do the math :), akaashi has mummy/daddy issues, bokuto is hella protective of his BF, everything is ok in the end, fukuroudani teammates, fukuroudani training session, it's plot based, kids are mean, kuroo is also hella protective of his bros, plot basted homophobia, wtf are these tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:27:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28287690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/creased/pseuds/creased
Summary: Akaashi was never one to turn Bokuto down, especially not for a dumb costume party at Kuroo’s. So, when he’d found out that they’d be dressing up in Bokuto’s sisters’ old costumes he had committed too far to back down.After drinking and dancing with their friends, the night is cut short after a meeting with some drunken classmates.the boys reconcile their differences, leaving Akaashi to decide and confess one of his deepest secrets in the name of their friendship and what lived in the shadows.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, BokuAka, Bokuto x Akaashi - Relationship, Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei, akaashi x bokuto, kurrotsuki
Kudos: 21





	Just One Night, Or The Rest Of Our Lives?

The room was quiet and Akaashi felt his eyes land on the reflection of the other boy closing in on him. he watched as he lunged at him, weaving away from his touch, hearing laughter erupt from beside him.

Bokuto was faster with his next assault, landing his hands on Akaashi's shoulders and turning him around so they were face to face, “such a tease.” He coos and Akaashi gives him an unimpressed look. The change sparks a laugh from the other man and Akaashi fights against his grip, wanting nothing more than to escape back to the gym, back to their reality. But as stubborn as he was childish Bokuto loved wrestling and he played along, losing his balance, and bringing Akaashi down with him.

“Hey there.” he jokes as he looms over Akaashi with a wild smile. Bokuto can’t help but laugh at the flustered look that tainted the boy under him. So, he pokes out his tongue out and Akaashi quickly grabs it and yanks him down, now mere millimetres apart.

“You think I like this cheesy bullshit?” Akaashi quirks a brow. Bokuto mutters something incoherent, Akaashi laughs and let go, watching as an even wilder smile spread across his face.

“Don’t know who you’re trying to fool with that one, Keiji” He retorts back, snorting as he notices the wild blush that had now made itself at home on Akaashi’s features, Akaashi watched mesmerised as Bokuto’s eyes landed on his lips, knowing exactly where his mind was Akaashi brought his hands up and shoved him off him, getting to his feet and looking down at a sulking Bokuto as he lay on his back with a pained expression, hand clenched at his chest as if he were having dramatic heart palpitations.

“C’mon we’ve got a practice game, remember? no time for-” Akaashi paused and his mind brushed over the last couple of times they’d been in here, blood rushed to his face and he felt embarrassment spill out between the two, “-that.”

“Fair point.” Bokuto agreed and sat up, Akaashi held out a hand and he took it, huffing as he yanked Bokuto to his feet and turned his back to him in pursuit of the door, “Hey hey hey, wait a sec will ya.” Bokuto spurts as he grabs Akaashi’s hand and waits for him to turn to look at him.

“Can it wait?”

“Probably, but I’m inpatient.” Bokuto starts, letting go of Akaashi’s hand and handing him the stack of cones remembering what they came in here for, “Kuroo’s having a party tonight, are you going?”

“I mean he only invited me for your sake, and I’m not too sure, parties aren’t my thing.” He begins to explain, watching as Bokuto fought with the nets.

“Well can you go?” He asks bluntly, “erm, I mean with me?”

“What are you asking of me, Koutarou?”

Bokuto stands and looks over to Akaashi with an intensity that made him absentmindedly step back. “Will you go to Kuroo’s party with me?” His voice is steady which was a concerning thing to begin with.

“Like as a date?”

“Whatever you want, just come with me?” He asks and Akaashi notices the way his shoulders had gone tense and his grip on the nets tightened, was Bokuto nervous that he’d turn him down?

“Sure.” Akaashi answers and Bokuto comes back to life, dropping the net and springing at Akaashi as he swallowed him in his arms.

“Thank you Akaashi!” He gushed and he smiled up at Akaashi in a way that made him wonder if this was a good idea, but he figured as long as Bokuto was beside him, he’d be fine.

“Don’t mention it!” He says, trying his best to avert eyes with Bokuto as he let him down abruptly, still having his arms wrapped firmly around the small of his waist, “isn’t it a costume party though, I don’t have a costume.”

“Don’t sweat the small stuff!” Bokuto replies, finally letting go of the other boy and going back to the nets. Akaashi breathed deeply and tried to still his nerves, being that close to Bokuto did things to him that he’d never admit out loud.

“We could be sheet ghosts?” He offered as the two left the storage room and headed back to their teammates, “or we could be gangsters. Do you still have that suit? I’m pretty sure my dad dressed up as Pablo Escobar last year, we could just steal that and work the rest out?” He muttered as the two boys began to attach one side of the net.

“Or you two could talk to the football team, ask if you could borrow one of their uniforms and you two could be a quarterback and a cheerleader.” Yukie offered as she and Kaori made their way from the bleachers and grabbed the other end of the net.

“Yess, Akaashi would look hot in a skirt.” Kaori agreed sarcastically as the two girls fastened the net and joined the others.

“No.” Akaashi said firmly as he swatted away the look of excitement that splayed across Bokuto’s face, “you can wear the dress.” He emphasised as he glared at him.

“C’mon Akaashi, we all know Bokuto wears the pants!” Komi joked and before he could bite something witty back, Bokuto was standing by the ball basket, obscuring Akaashi from him while he picked out a ball and pegged it at him as he and the other team members laughed on the bench.

“Everyone run a lap, and as for you, Komi, you can do two for slandering Akaashi’s dignified name!” Bokuto yelled as he ran to the others. Akaashi faltered a moment but followed after Bokuto, taken back by Bokuto’s newfound need to defend him, but shedding the thought as his breath began to catch in his lungs as he ran beside Bokuto.

“That’s an abuse of power!” Komi calls out as he runs past his team, Bokuto throws a ball at him, whacking him on the back as he went, it made a satisfying slap noise against his back as the team erupted in laughter.

Akaashi sat bench for the first quarter of the game, jotting down notes with Kaori as they absentmindedly commented on their teammate's plays. Every time Bokuto would look over to them Akaashi pretended not to see, but he was all too aware of his presence, he’d missed a few points due to him looking anywhere but Bokuto.

The timer wrang out and Akaashi was swapped in on the front lines, by Bokuto’s side. Akaashi willed his mind to stop being fickle, all the times previous the two had functioned just fine, but he was all twisted over some party, some sad excuse for a date, something that Akaashi knew all too well that he was overthinking. With every set he tossed to Bokuto, for every time he’d call his name; Akaashi’s stomach went into g-force. The ball hit the ground a lot that game, but the team miraculously scraped through with a 5-point lead. As the team shook hands with the other school Akaashi made his way directly to the gym exist, deciding to skip the changeroom’s and hoping to avoid Bokuto’s fiery line of questioning, but he was not fast enough.

“Are you sick?” He asked bluntly as he pulled Akaashi aside.

“No, do I look sick?” Akaashi replied and Bokuto smiled dumbly.

“No, you just missed a few passes today, and Kaori said you missed some points too, are you trying to boycott us?” He joked and Akaashi pushed past him, his hand lingering on Bokuto's shoulder for a little too long. “Seriously though, if you’re not feeling up to it, we don’t have to go tonight.”

“Bokuto, I’ll be there. I’m just a bit out of it.” Akaashi’s heart broke a little at the thought of not going to this stupid party he’d told Kuroo he was probably too busy to go to.

“Akaashi, showers are this way?” He asked, pointing at the clearly labelled door beside him. Akaashi reasoned with himself as he’d need to get his head screwed on straight before he saw Bokuto half-naked, so he’d decided that he’d head to 6th-period sweaty bad smelling.

“I’ve just got some stuff I’ve gotta sort out with Coach, don’t wait up.”

“Oh, I’ll come too!” He offers unaware of Akaashi’s unease.

“No, it’s fine!” Akaashi said abruptly, trying to shake him so he could figure out why his brain was malfunctioning and as bad as it sounded, he needed to get away from Bokuto.

“Okay, I’ll meet you after class then.” Bokuto offered as he squeezed Akaashi’s shoulder and disappeared into the changerooms.

The rest of his day went quickly, the next class was spent by daydreaming out the window as the teacher spat on about the Vikings’ marriage proposals and the rituals they followed. Akaashi knew he should be listening but his mind wandered and his eyes were stuck outside. He was only brought back to the classroom when some of the girls up the front of the class began to gush about some upperclassman waiting outside. As he turned his attention to the mysterious upperclassman the bell wrang and he locked eyes with Bokuto.

Akaashi composed himself and farewelled the teacher, making his way to the door where Bokuto spoke with some girls from his class. 

“Hey hey hey Akaashi!” He bustled as he flung an arm over Akaashi’s shoulder, waving the girls goodbye as the two boys made their way through the halls.

“Hey, didn’t know you had fans” Akaashi jokes as he waves at a few of his classmates on their way out.

“Yeah, me either?” He agreed as he held the door open for Akaashi, “I guess that’s what you get for being a super cool and attractive ace.” He laughs and Akaashi lightly elbows him in the ribs.

“Anyway, how was your last class?” He asks, changing the subject before Bokuto’s ego grew and he tripped over it

“Pretty boring, I got a 74 on my math exam.”

“Oh, congrats?” Akaashi offered, not sure if he was happy for his score or not.

“Nah it’s nothing, but your tutoring is definitely helping!”

“Yeah, you’re not failing anymore.” Akaashi joked harshly and Bokuto stooped, feigning a hurt expression, “oh come on.” He groaned as he shoved into Bokuto to kick him back into gear.

“My mathematical knowledge is no joke, Akaashi!” He replies as he pays both their fairs and they take a seat on the train.

“I know, it’s disturbing, nothing funny about it!”

“Well, I’ve got this super awesome tutor; you’ll have to bring that up with him because he says I’m great.”

“He sounds like a prick.” Akaashi jokes and Bokuto settles himself back in his chair, flinging an arm over the back of the seat and Akaashi felt himself go stiff, then soften, like some sort of weird slime.

The rest of the ride home Akaashi felt his eyes getting heavy, the two boys shared a pair of headphones as they listened to some random song he’d heard Bokuto doing drills came on. His humming drowned out the train noises and Akaashi felt himself drift off to sleep, conscious of himself slipping while being too exhausted to stop himself, he felt his head connect with Bokuto’s shoulder then his arm wraps around him and squeezes his other shoulder gently, Akaashi felt warm for the first time today as he closed his heavy eyes and breathed deeply, the entire train melting away, all except their seat.

Bokuto yanked at Akashi as the train came to a halt, pulling him out of his fuzzed over daze and to his feet. “Sorry, we’re here!” He said painfully as he turned to the door, Akashi wiped the drool from his lip and followed after him. he’d caught the train with Bokuto countless times, but with his sleep induced dozy state he felt like it was the first. All the noise and smells that overwhelmed him, and the feeling and Bokuto's hands on his shoulder as he weaved the two through the foot traffic in the station, it felt almost surreal.

“Are you tired?” He quirked a brow in Akaashi’s direction and he shook his head.

“Sorry for being a pain, I don’t know what came over me.”

“Oh no, I don’t mind!” He replied as the two boys made their way from the station to Bokuto’s place, it was about a ten-minute walk and as they argued on which costume they’d wear, settling on looking into whatever Bokuto’s sister had on hand before they got too ahead of themselves.

Bokuto’s townhouse came into view and he began to run, confused Akaashi joined him, “no, I’m checking that I didn’t leave anything out, like baby photos!” He yells in distress, his distress startles Akaashi as he speeds up, almost speeding past him, but Bokuto was two steps ahead of him as he flung himself over the front fence and holding the gate closed.

“Ok you win, if I see anything I’ll close my eyes, I won’t look.”

“Promise?”

“Are you serious!”

“promise or you’ll sit on the curb until our ride gets here!” He says playfully and Akaashi rolls his eyes.

“fine, I won’t laugh I promise!” He gushes holding back laughter as a fiery blush spreads across Bokuto’s features. He huffed in victory and opened the gate fighting with his bag as he walked through the lush garden that blessed their front yard, fishing for a key.

“Mum’s gonna be home late, so I can make crappy soba or we can wait for her?” He offered as he hailed the key and headed for the door.

“I can cook, Bokuto.” He offered and his eyes lit up with excitement.

“You will!” He gushed as he opened the door and lead Akaashi upstairs to his room. And to Akaashi’s surprise, it was cleaner than usual, thinking it wise to drop it he dropped his bag by Bokuto’s desk.

“You hungry?”

“Not really, but I don’t mind cooking if you want me to?” Akaashi answered and Bokuto gave him a defeated look.

“No, it’s alright, I’m not going to make you.”

“Fine then, I’m hungry,” He said playing into Bokuto’s games.

a smile spread across the taller boy’s face and he stalked over to Akaashi, stopping a little too close to him. Bokuto looked down at Akaashi with a smirk. he leant down and whispered against Akaashi’s neck “you’re not sneaky Keiji,” and stepped back, leaving him alone in his room.

Akaashi stood there a while, not sure what just happened he groaned and ran a hand through his hair, heading down the stairs in pursuit of Bokuto. as soon as he rounded the corner he was abruptly being slammed backwards, hands on his shoulders and his back flush against the staircase. Bokuto’s eyes burning into his with a hunger that he’d seen only a handful of times.

“Thought you were hungry?” He asked cunningly as his hands found their way to Bokuto’s back, sliding up his shirt so he could reach his muscled shoulder blades.

“Only for you Keiji.” He replied smoothly as he lifted Akaashi effortlessly and closed the gap between then, pushing him up against the wall as their lips crashed together, each one of Bokuto’s movements was backed up with a startling amount of desire, something that Akaashi would never get used to.

if Akaashi was a stronger willed person he would stop this, knowing all too well that the only way this was going to end was with him alone. but at the moment, he didn’t mind in the slightest. Bokuto’s toned body presses against his, the taste of his lips, the smell, it all consumed him.

“Your so cheesy,” Akaashi said offhandedly as he struggled to catch his breath. Bokuto opened his mouth to bite back at him, but Akaashi silenced him with a kiss, Bokuto didn’t mind in the slightest, returning the kiss as he let Akaashi down and looking down at him with a smirk.

“We’re alone now, no nosey teammates or practice game for you to butcher.” He says, placing a hand beside Akaashi’s head as he loomed over him with

“It’s your fault.”

“Just too hot, I’m a walking distraction!” He joked, pretending to style his hair with his free hand.

“Yeah you are, I’m glad you agree,” Akaashi replied feigning irritation and Bokuto stopped mid-movement, his eyes blown out as he was caught off guard by Akaashi’s serious look that accompanied his words. He laughed and crumbled against him, his hands at the base of his tie, slowly pulling it off as he kissed down Akaashi’s now exposed neck.

“Bokuto, I-” Akaashi started, feeling a spike of pleasure shoot through him and settle in the pit of his stomach. Bokuto pulled away and looked at him with wide glowing eyes. His heart was beating in his ears and Akaashi knew that if he kept this up, he’d have a heart attack or something, every time they’d kissed Bokuto lit Akaashi on fire from the inside out in the most devilish way, and if he was being honest it scared the crap out of him: that Bokuto, his captain, his friend and a man, had that much effect on him.

“Do you want me to stop?”

“If you stop, I think I’ll die, just hold on,” Akaashi replies as he placed a hand on Bokuto’s shoulder and looked away timidly, trying to steady his breathing and his mind. Once he looked back to Bokuto he was met with a concerned look, his mind wiped of previous events and now focused on the knit-in Akaashi’s brow.

Feeling irritated by himself and his acute ability to kill a mood with a single breath, Akaashi leant forward, trying to spark Bokuto back up and fight against his actions. But to his dismay Bokuto dodged him and pulled away, smiling understandingly as he grabbed his hand and pulled him towards the kitchen, “no need, we’ve got all night!” He joked as he flicked the kettle on and grabbed some bread and butter. Akaashi sat on the bench and surveyed him in silence as Bokuto handed him an avocado and a knife, “mash it, baby!” He joked like he was quoting a movie that Akaashi hadn’t seen, so he slid off the bench and did just that, mashed it, baby.

Once he was done he watched as Bokuto potted around the kitchen like a little granny, totally in his own world in a place that he’d professed to hate so much. One thing that Akaashi had noticed early into their friendship is that while Bokuto thrived in social settings, he was also content alone. On a few occasions, Akaashi had sprung him reading comics when he thought he was alone humming along to whatever was going on in his head, completely unaware of the existence of anything that existed outside his book.

He got like that with Akaashi a lot, like when they were together the rest of the world melted away and it was just the two of them, Akaashi fought the thought that Bokuto could look at him in the same light that he regarded such sacred things.

“So, I’m pretty sure my sister dressed up as a nun one year, I’m sure I could pull off a pastor!” He laughed as he handed Akaashi a cup of steaming coffee and turning back to the stove while grilled some tofu.

“Sounds better than a cheerleader.” He muttered as he sipped at the cup, Bokuto laughed and turned, spatula in hand as he smirked suggestively.

“Might just be my opinion but-” Akaashi give him a glare and he stopped and laughed to himself, “there’s a box full of them in the hall cupboard, can you go grab it?” he asked and Akaashi watched him for a few moments too many before he stood, returning moments later with a plastic box. Placing it by the door as he stood by Bokuto over the stove.

“Smells good.” He muttered and Bokuto leant on him, observing the pan as he hummed along to the radio that Akaashi had only just realised was playing. The timer clicked and Bokuto was upright again, turning the stove off and handing Akaashi a handful of cutely and exiling him to the living room.

When Bokuto entered he was holding Akaashi’s forgotten mug and two plates of what looked like avocado toast with tofu and chocolate biscuits, looking to Bokuto confused as he placed the plate on the coffee table in front of Akaashi and slid beside him, leaving little room between the two.

“Thanks, but what are the chocolate biscuits for?” He asked and Bokuto smiled proudly.

“A while back you mentioned that you like to have biscuits with your coffee and that you rarely eat them without it.” He smiled and Akaashi found himself taken back by the honest gesture that was after they’d got back from spring tournament all those years ago. 

“You’re a dork.” He smiled and turned back to the tv, watching as Bokuto flicked through the channels and settled on some k-drama his classmates always moan about. The two of them ate in silence as they watched intently at the shitshow that was unfolding in this afternoon’s episode. Neither of them knew exactly what was going on, but the sheer catastrophe was enough to fill in the gaps. Sometime along the way Bokuto had wormed his way directly beside Akaashi, shoulders touching and Akaashi vaguely fiddling with the other boy’s hands.

“Keiji, do I not turn you on?” He asked meekly and Akaashi snapped his head at him, eyes wide with embarrassment and horror.

“No, you just” He paused as he stopped himself from explaining the feeling in detail, so he opted for the bleak version, “you fluster me too much, I need to keep myself in check or I might get possessed by sex demons or something.”

“Sounds like a dream come true.” He joked and Akaashi shoved him and Bokuto went with the movement, flailing on the ground as he yanked Akaashi down with him the two laughed and once they stopped awkwardness settled over the two as Akaashi noticed that he was practically straddling Bokuto and his hands were lower than they needed to be on his back, but Akaashi didn’t falter, just looking down at him with a roguish smirk.

“Whoops.” He said as he held eye contact with Bokuto.

“Akaashi,” he wined and his hands traced down lower, settling on his ass as a dark blush settled over Bokuto’s cheeks, “how do expect me to control myself when you look at me like that!”

“Who said I wanted that?” Akaashi replied and that was all Bokuto needed as confirmation as he sat up and met Akaashi’s lips, pulling him down as his tongue brushed hot over his. Akaashi’s hips met Bokuto’s as his back was pressed into the carpet and his hands traced their way from his toned shoulders to the base of his neck, massaging slowly. Akaashi’s movements were met with Bokuto’s hips grinding lightly down into Akaashi’s, so light that the first time he thought it was an accident. But as Bokuto grew more confident his movements grew more intense, another soft groan left Akaashi’s lips involuntarily. He felt Bokuto smile against the kiss as he did it again, breaking the kiss this time to look at Akaashi as he tilted his head back and let out another one. Bokuto’s eyes landed on the downy skin of Akaashi’s neck and dove in, sucking a mark to the left of his Adam’s apple.

Akaashi would have been irritated by this, but his mind was fuzzed over from the pressure of Bokuto’s hips. His hands found their way into Bokuto’s hair as his fingers frantically grabbed frosted strands and gently pulled his had away from his neck. Bokuto didn't mind, not wasting any time to press kisses all over Akaashi’s face as he pulled his to a sitting position, Bokuto’s teeth crashed against Akaashi’s as he did his best to pull them both to their feet as they remained interlocked.

Bokuto broke the kiss and looked frantically to the clock, Akaashi flicked it a gaze, it read 5:30, but as his look of confusion was met with Bokuto’s look of concern he spoke.

“Help me check something?” He asked and Akaashi was officially confused now, but he nodded and watched as Bokuto grabbed the empty plates and headed to the kitchen, placing them in the sink and grabbing the costume box and heading up the stairs. as Akaashi followed him he was concerned that he’s short-circuited or something, his change of mood was a shock to Akaashi and part of him felt deprived like he’d been pulled away from a book right in the middle of the climax.

Bokuto placed the box by the door and gestured for Akaashi to come in as he stood in the hallway, closing the door behind him, and as the sound of the lock wrang in his ears Bokuto’s weirdness made sense.

“Thought you said your mum would be home late?” Akaashi asked as he sat on the edge of Bokuto’s bed and watched as he crossed the room towards him.

“Yeah, she is.”

“Then why are you locking the door?” He asked as Bokuto thumbed at his chin, looking down at him with a blank expression, one that set Akaashi’s nerves on fire for all it was worth.

“I’m going to kill you Keiji!” He joked as he pounced on him, “I’m not about to get us busted, where’s the fun in that?”

He smiled and their lips met again and the coil that had slowly built in the depths to Akaashi's stomach was becoming a bigger problem, he writhed under Bokuto as he gripped harder onto his shoulders. Bokuto broke away to survey Akaashi, taking no time for his gaze to trail down his body and settle on the bulge in his pants, Bokuto smirked and watched as Akaashi blushed and tried his best to scramble away, only to be met by the wall that Bokuto’s bed was leant against.

“Don’t you want me to fix it?” He asked as he stalked closer to him. Akaashi forced his eyes close as he risked bursting if he looked at Bokuto’s smirk again. But he quickly opened them as hands gripped at his thighs, “unless you _actually_ don’t want me to fix it.” He teased and Akaashi groaned in annoyance, keeping his eyes shut.

“Don’t be stupid.” He managed and Bokuto leant closer as he moved Akaashi’s knees either side of him, his breathing sounding amplified as he edged even closer.

“C’mon Keiji, look at me when you talk to me, it's rude.” He tormented and Akaashi huffed at his insensitive gesture, so he opened his eyes and saw that Bokuto was now mere inches away from him, he gave in and pulled his into a kiss, guiding a hand to the waistband of his pants before Bokuto pulled away.

“W-what?” He swallowed hard and Bokuto was visibly fighting a smile.

“Thought you were supposed to be smart.” He said low as his leant forward and spoke directly into his ear, “tell me what you want.” His breath was hot on Akaashi’s neck and his skin went alight, overcome by his senses Akaashi leant forward and placed his hand on Bokuto’s shoulder and breathing deeply.

“Touch me, I want you to touch me.” He blurted out, “please, I want to feel you.” His words turned from frantic to pleading in a matter of seconds and Bokuto was more than happy to oblige, kissing him deeply as his hands found their way back to the waistband of his pants. As he undid Akaashi’s pants and pulled them down there was a clatter of keys downstairs and then the front door opened.

“Buh-Bokuto, the front door.” He managed as he swallowed the lump that had formed in his throat.

“It’s just dad, he won’t bother us,” Bokuto explains as his hand disappeared underneath the band of Akaashi’s boxers. As his fingers met Akaashi’s bulge he let out a moan, turning his face red and pulling a surprised look from Bokuto. “Probably not so loud next time.” He whispered as he continued.

Moments later there was a violent jangling of the door handle and Akaashi practically jumped free of Bokuto’s grasp, pulling his pants up as Bokuto looked to him with shock and excitement.

“Bokuto, are you, boys, in there, I saw Keiji’s shoes by the door?” His mother calls from the other side from the door and Bokuto’s concerned look intensifies as he yanks Akaashi to his feet and shoved him into the bathroom.

“One second Ma, just getting the Tap for Akaashi.” He calls out as he yanks the tap on and silently laughs to Akaashi.

“You were right before too; you smell like shit!” He whispered jokingly but Akaashi knew that there was some honesty behind it so as he stood there distracted by the brush of Bokuto’s hand against his waist, he stripped what was left of his clothes off and stood under the shower. Listening to the faint murmurs from outside the bathroom. There was laughter then silence and part of Akaashi wished that Bokuto would come in and join him, but instead the silence was replaced by quiet music and Bokuto’s humming. Akaashi went off with his business in the shower before a knock at the door interrupted him.

“Akaashi I think we have a problem.” He said ominously and Akaashi turned off the faucet and wrapped a towel around his waist and opened the door, half expecting to walk in on hellfire. Instead, the box of costumes was on Bokuto’s bed and he stood over it, his hands clasped onto what he could only imagine was the priest costume.

“What’s wrong.”

“That’s my towel.” His mouth parted and he smirked evilly.

“Bokuto!” Akaashi tired as he ignored the pang in his heart, he wasn’t sure if he was supposed to be happy or disgusted by the news.

“Uh right, so the costume.” He said looking back down to the box, then pulling it out and Akaashi had to grab onto the towel as he stepped back in horror.

“No.” He gasped.

“I’m so sorry, I thought it was full length!” He laughed and Akaashi made his way beside him, looking horrified by the sad excuse for a nun’s dress.

“From the looks of it, they’re all like this.” He states as he pulls out a matching priest suit, finished with a bible and sexy Jesus cross.

“I underestimated your sister,” Akaashi said slightly horrified as he held out a scandalous maid costume.

“Keiji!” Bokuto gasped as laughed as he pulled out a pair of black pants, a bowtie and feather duster that he guessed accompanied the maid dress.

“Where’s the rest of it!” He laughed in horror and Bokuto realised for the first time that his sister was wild, and her boyfriend must’ve really loved her, because Bokuto would never wear that out of the house, never.

“What are we supposed to do?” He laughed as Akaashi pissed himself as he pulled out a devil costume. Bokuto grabbed it from him and put it back in the box.

“Are these even sanitary!” He laughed and Bokuto snapped his head at him in horror.

“Don’t say things like that!” He gushed horrified and Akaashi crumbled in laugher as his eyes locked onto a set of fluffy handcuffs at the bottom of the plastic box, he tapped a finger on them and Bokuto grabbed his face and averted his eyes.

“Maybe we can be sheet-ghosts after all.” He offered trying desperately to change the subject and get as far away from that box as humanly possible. But something in Akaashi snapped and he’d gone back on his word, he didn’t want to be a lame sheet-ghost, so he brushed Bokuto from him and turned back to the box and pulled out the nun dress, inspecting it against Bokuto then on himself.

“Sheet-ghosts Keiji.” He nodded but Akaashi wasn’t convinced, but he watched as Bokuto disappeared into his closet to only moments return with a pair of Akaashi’s boxers and a pair of his sweats.

  * _He’s going to be the death of me._



“That’s so lame though, and I don’t think that'll fit you.” He says as he pulls on his boxers and then slides into the costume with ease. Turning to Bokuto who was now supporting cunning expression as his jaw hung loosely at the sight.

“That is a sin in itself, but if you’re offering who am I to turn you down.” He half laughed at his own words as he pulled out the matching half, a red suit with a black turtleneck and an upside-down crucifix and horns. Bokuto erupted in laughed and Akaashi stopped fighting with the headpiece and looked over to his friend.

“This gets better with every new costume.” He admitted as he watched as Bokuto pull his pants off and struggle with the costume. After a lot of squeezing and realising that he had a similar pair of pants that fit better Bokuto was dressed, looking like some sort of sad excuse for the devil, but as Akaashi slid the horns on his head it all came together with a little more.

“We look fucking sick!” He said astonished as he pulled Akaashi into view of the mirror. His eyes settled on Bokuto for a moment then to his own figure. He was wearing a dress and stockings, something new and Akaashi wasn’t sure if he was up the odd looks and questions at school the next Monday, but he figured if he wants that comfortable in his masculinity it was no one else’s business but his own. “The skirt’s a little short though.”

“Eyes up here.” He joked and Bokuto fought the grin that begged to be free on his features. Instead he reached for Akaashi and brought him closer pulling the headpiece off and sticking his nose in his still wet hair and inhaling deeply, taking in Akaashi’s smell mixed with his shampoo and before he could wonder what the rest of him smelt like Akaashi was shoving him off.

“Weirdo.” He smirked and Bokuto took a final look at Akaashi as he turned and stripped free of the costume and headed for the shower.

“Make yourself comfortable I guess; I’ll only be a second.” He said as he hurried to the shower in his boxers. Akaashi didn’t argue as he shed the dress and stockings and slipped into the sweats and settled by the floor of Bokuto’s bed, mindlessly tapping away at some first-person shooter game they’d played before, it was more fun with two people. As he mindlessly killed these weird aliens Akaashi’s phone pinged, it was Tsuki.

“Heard you got roped into this too??” Akaashi smirked at the salty face that accompanied the text and snapped a photo of himself with his tongue poked out in disgust.

“Something like that, just sad we couldn’t all dress up like the telly tubbies XD” He clicked send and just as he flicked his attention back to the game it pinged again, he paused the game and gave his attention to Tsuki.

“No shirt, where’s the frosted tipped bastard?” The next picture was of Tsukishima from an angle that raised more questions than Akaashi wanted answers to, so he flipped the camera and stuck the finger up at the closed door.

“Showering?” He replied, then snapped another photo of his face giving them an exaggerated pout, “he didn’t give me a shirt haha!” He replied again and in an instant of his message being opened, Bokuto’s phone rang and he picked up.

“Hey man… Yeah, why?... No of course I did!... He is!... fuuuck… yeah see you, thanks for letting me know.” He sounded defeated and Akaashi got to his feet and grabbed the first school shirt he could get his hands on, planning to retreat to Mrs Koutarou, but he was too slow, making it about halfway to the pile by the other side of his bed when Bokuto opened the door.

“No shirt?” He offered cunningly, eyeing Akaashi’s bare torso a little too loudly for his liking, but it was cute no less.

“Didn’t think he’d call you, I’ll just-”

“Keiji, as your best friend I’m going to suggest you don’t put that stinky thing back on.” He laughed as he pulled a random clean shirt from the wardrobe and threw it to him. Akaashi wasted no time pulling it as his eye became fixated on Bokuto’s dripping chest.

“Such a way with words.” He muttered as he sat back down and turned the game back on trying to distract himself with the game as Bokuto continued to shower with the door a crack open, but that seemed useless so he turned the TV off and lay on his back on the floor, slowly drifting to sleep against the warm carpeted floor of his room.

When Akaashi woke the room was dark, only lit by the dim orange light of Bokuto’s alarm clock that read 7 pm, remembering that the party started at 10 and feeling far too groggy to keep himself away he stood and saw Bokuto sleeping soundly on the bed with his face mushed against the pages of a comic book. Akaashi saved the book and inspected it, it was an old copy of Naruto that he’d leant him a while ago, Akaashi smirked and placed the book aside as he slid flush next to Bokuto. Almost like an innate action he rolled over and swallowed Akaashi in a hug, mumbling something about five more minutes. Akaashi muttered something incoherent back and the two boys fell back asleep.

The alarm rang loudly next to Akaashi’s head, and as he reached out to silence it and wake Bokuto he was met with warm skin and he pulled his arm back, watching as Bokuto reached over him and turned the light on, illuminating the room as he looked up wide-eyed up at Bokuto; his hair was a mess and he had a small trail of saliva that escaped his lips.

“Wanna’ stay here.” He mumbled as he flopped down and lay soft kisses all over Akaashi’s neck, he broke away as he gasped in thought, “let’s ditch the party and go back to sleep.” He offered and his words were met with a blank look of confusion.

“Daichi’s picking up the pong table with us, sure he’s not going to leave without both,” Akaashi said groggily and Bokuto groaned in thought.

“Ugh just wanna stay here with you in my arms,” He grunted and rolled off the bed as he freed Akaashi from his grip and stood over him, smiling at the still sleepy Akaashi. He feigned optimism and stretched as he stood.

“We’ll have fun!” Akaashi insisted as he walked over to the hanger with the costumes on it, as he slipped into the costume he was wondering who he was trying to convince with that statement, he was consumed by the thought as he way over to the mirror and inspected himself in reflection as he fixed the headpiece on his head and he was sure he’d laugh if he wasn’t so pent up.

  * _what are you doing, Keiji?_



Bokuto came into frame and smiled warmly, coking his head slightly as he looked at Akaashi’s reflection as he fiddled with his tie. Akaashi turned around and was reminded why he was going; he was going for him.

  * it was a date.



Akaashi didn’t bother asking as he swatted Bokuto’s hands away and undid the mess he’d made of it, “you’ll have to learn to do this one day.” Akaashi muttered as he tied it and slid the knot up to Bokuto’s neck and paused as he looked dead at it like it’d just slandered his mother. This concerned Bokuto so he bent over to be at eye level with Akaashi.

“Why would I need to learn when I have you by my side?” He smiled warmly and Akaashi found himself caught off guard by Bokuto’s openness, “unless you plan on dying anytime soon.” He joked and lightly punched Akaashi’s shoulder.

“No, not for a while yet,” He answered as he smiled dumbly at Bokuto.

This was one of those moments Akaashi wished things were different, moments he wished he was someone else somewhere else with Bokuto. He had this idea if he wasn’t the _man_ he was, the two of them could be happy, like the American coming-of-age movies. But they didn’t live in a movie, nor were they blessed with the ‘American dream’. Akaashi knew all too well; no matter how hard he pushed the pros could never outweigh the cons’, and it ate away at him with every smile, every laugh, every brush of a hand, every misplaced glance, with every breath Bokuto took against his neck, every kiss and every memory tainted by this feeling Akaashi could never comprehend, it all wasn’t enough, he wasn’t enough.

Akaashi was being pulled from his spiralling thoughts and back into Bokuto’s room, but there were three people in the room now.

“Keiji!” His mother called out in joy as he hurried over to the two, swallowing Akaashi in a hug as he grated Bokuto for hiding him from her all afternoon, “I came in and you two were sound asleep, so I didn’t wake you, but it’s a pleasure to see you as always!”

“Yeah, Ma, sorry that Akaashi wasn’t available to help you with today’s crossword!” Bokuto joked and his mother flicked him as she frowned.

“You think that’s what I do for fun?” She asked horrified, “I’ll have you know, boy, that I only do the crosswords at the doctors and your Nana’s, I’m not that old yet!” she scolded him and Bokuto laughed.

It always amazed Akaashi how well the two of them go along. Bokuto’s father was an earnest man who he’d only spoken to a handful of times as he was very busy with his work, while his mother was a florist. But they didn’t act like a family, they truly enjoyed each other’s company, acting more like old friends than mother and son.

“Oh my god!” She cried as she pushed the two together and stepped back in amazement, “Is that your sister's old costume, you boys-oh I can’t!” He rejoiced and Akaashi felt like a child at a pageant as she snapped photos of them to send to his sister.

“Mum you're being weird!” Bokuto cried as he followed after her in pursuit of the photos, she hit send and put the phone in her pocket,

“You boys look so cute, and Bou, don’t you think Akaashi looks better in that than your sister did!” He asked as Bokuto looked to Akaashi with a mortified expression, then back to his mother who was still laughing at the two.

“Look mum, I’m sure Akaashi doesn’t enjoy being ogled at, but yes, he looks **nice**.” He said as he fidgeted like a poorly drawn cartoon,

“Sorry Keiji, I just remember the skinny little boy Bokuto brought home all those years ago, as a mother I’m, glad you’ve filled out!” She laughs and Akaashi laughs with her.

“No, it’s fine, I’m glad too!” He agrees amicably and she clasps her hands together in excitement.

“Your too sweet, my boy!” She replied, “oh and there’s take out in the fridge, make sure you two kiddos eat before you leave, and please buzz me a call before 12 to let me know you’re both still alive and I can sleep easily.”

She smiles warmly and heads for the door, “thank you Ma!” Bokuto calls out as she closes the door and turns back to Akaashi who’s still deep in thought. The whole gay thing wasn’t lost on his parents, Akaashi was sure they knew, but neither of them seemed to care; whether they brushed it off as the two being _good_ friends or they genuinely didn’t care about who Bokuto was with, as long as he was happy.

This had always shocked Akaashi as his family dinners were tense and silent when it came to Akaashi’s love life, the two of them openly disagreed with anything that wasn’t; straight white-picket-fence with two dogs and a nicely mowed lawn. So Akaashi didn’t mind that they didn’t know about Bokuto past them being friends. He figured that once high school was over he’d come out and run away to some far-off university, or even better, he’d learn English and move to Australia. He’d only have to put up with on their birthdays’ and Christmas so if they disagreed with his choices he’d only have to endure it for a couple of hours a year.

“Earth to, Keiji?” Bokuto asked as he shoots him out of his thoughts.

“ **Nice**?” He put on a brave face and watched as Bokuto’s brow twitched a little, an evil smile faded his concerned look and he menacingly edged towards Akaashi, soon enough his back was flat against the wall and Bokuto was mere centimetres from him.

“Little shit.” He cussed out lovingly as he placed a hand by Akaashi’s ear and smirked even harder, “you look so fucking hot, you’ve made me a liar, don’t act like you don’t know how I feel.” He says quietly, almost as if they were in a crowded room and he only wanted Akaashi to hear.

“Noted.” He mumbles and Bokuto laughs as his eyes land on Akaashi’s neck, he watched as he waits for Bokuto to move, even an inch, but his expression is blank and his eyes aren’t moving,

“Koutarou?” He asks and with no answer, he slides free from Bokuto’s grip and looks in the mirror, then back to Bokuto in horror.

“I’m sorry!” He whined in horror and Akaashi turned back to the mirror, his eyes glued firmly to the dark marks tattered on his neck, there was three, and they stared right back at Akaashi with ridiculing laughter.

“You gave me a hickey.” He said as he looked at Bokuto in the mirror,

“Accidentally.”

“How do you accidentally-” 

“I don’t know, why didn’t you stop me!”

“My mind was other places; you had my fucking dick in your hands-”

“Keiji!” He cut him off again and Akaashi turned to him, stomping over to him and he shoved Bokuto down on his desk chair and straddled him, knocking all the words out of Bokuto with his newfound dominance.

“What’s fair is fair.” He said as he milled down into Bokuto, watching in shock as he let his head fall back as he groaned quietly, Akaashi took the opportunity to latch himself onto Bokuto’s neck as he sucked hard as he continued his movements. Minutes pass and Akaashi breaks for air, looking down at his work then to Bokuto’s flustered face, “now we’re matching!” His words were sarcastic as he attempted to stand and flee before he instigated something more, still far too conscious of how loud they were being, but Bokuto’s hands were on his thighs and he squeezed hard and kept him sitting there.

“Let me go.” He words were firm but the look in his eyes begged the opposite so Bokuto didn’t move.

“What happens if I say no?” Bokuto replied and Akaashi was irritated but part of him was absorbed of what Bokuto’s next move might be, his eyes were blown out with lust and he’d be lying if he hadn’t felt the growing bulge beneath him. Something about the anticipation sent Akaashi alight, he revelled in it a little longer before he bit the bullet and ground down on him, Bokuto loosened his grip as his hands flew up to silence himself and as soon as he was free Akaashi stood and stepped back, finally looking at the number he’d done on Bokuto.

“Whoops.” He said and Bokuto laughed cruelly, standing ominously as he eyed Akaashi slowly edging towards him for revenge. Akaashi’s eyes landed on the orange clock and he gasped in shock, “fuck, Daichi’s running late.” Akaashi muttered as his eyes landed on the clock, causing Bokuto to snap his head around to look at the clock and drooped his shoulders.

“I’ll go heat the food and grab the table and you, um.” Akaashi paused and his eyes fell to the seat of his pants and came back up in guilt, “sorry Bou.” He hissed as he clicked his teeth and fought his pitiful smile.

“I’m glad you're amused!” He growls and Akaashi gives in and lets out a snort, “well, the keys should be hanging up by the calendar.”

“Alright, have fun,” Akaashi said as he was utterly lost for words as he was kind of shocked by Bokuto’s ability to get hard without meaning to do so.

“Yeah, I’ll be thinking of you!” He joked and Akaashi snorted.

“Gross.” He replied as he left the room, Akaashi was self-conscious of how loud his feet were as he hurried to the stairs, pausing a moment to see if he could hear Bokuto, but before his ears could focus in on him, Akaashi was disgusted by his mind as he forced himself down. The kitchen was empty and from the looks of it, so was the rest of the downstairs living area, Akaashi put the food in the microwave and looked around as he wondered where Bokuto’s parents were.

The doorbell rang and he cringed, hurrying over to it, and opening it so see Daichi and whom he guessed was Suga, they were both dressed as lifeguards, but the gag was that Suga was wearing a hat that made it look like it’d been bitten off by a shark.

The two of them exchanged glances and looked back to Akaashi with esteem, “nice costume.” Daichi said and Akaashi didn’t bother to reply as he ushered them inside and into the garage.

“Bokuto said it’d be in here somewhere.” He said as he pulled the light and the three of them stood in the cluttered space.

“Speak of the devil, where is he?” Suga asked as Daichi took an end and he took the other, Akaashi stood by the roller door and froze as he remembered what exactly he was doing.

“Uhh, he was mid-shit when you guys rang,” Akaashi replied brashly as he pulled the door up and the other two laughed. Daichi threw him the car keys and Akaashi opened the door. The moment he lifted his hands above his head a cold gust of wind blew past and so did his dress. The other two laughed as he groaned in annoyance.

“Nice ass,” Bokuto replied as he exited the garage behind the other two with both containers of the noodles. The three of them craned their heads in his direction, Daichi and Suga sharing a look of respect as they noticed the two were matching and Akaashi furrowed his brow in disgust.

“I’d like to see you wear this!” Akaashi growled and Bokuto slid him a side-eyed smile that’s set his skin alight.

“I’m sure you would, maybe later if you’re lucky, Keiji.” He joked and the other two laughed as they slid the table into the back of the car and closed the boot. Bokuto handed him a container of food and in return earned a jab in the ribs. “Feisty.” He muttered as he turned back to the house and locking the roller door.

Bokuto and Daichi rode front and Suga and Akaashi sat in the back as they spoke lightly of their studies and how they’d all be glad when volleyball was back in season. The drive there was quick, after getting lost and going down a one-way street they pulled up to Kuroo’s house. Well, his directions were pretty good until he gave Bokuto the street name and his explanation was ‘you’ll know when you see it’ and he wasn’t wrong, there was a low hum of loud music seeping through Akaashi’s cracked window and bodies littered along the front porch were a giveaway.

Daichi parked a few housed down next to another small van and yanked the table out of the boot, walking behind them as the other three crossed the lawn, taking note of how Bokuto’s arm was around Akaashi’s shoulder and how cold Akaashi was bound to be later. He stood the table up against the railing and went to join his friends as they wrang the bell and waited to be let in.

Moments pass and the door opened and they were greeted by a very vampirish looking Kuroo.

“Hey hey, shitty rooster!”

“Oya oya frosty tips and,” He paused as his eyes met Akaashi and his welcoming glance flicked from one of surprise, “what has he done to you, wait are you two?” He paused and Daichi nodded from behind the two and Kuroo turned and grabbed Tsukishima from behind the door, “look, we could look this cool too!” He grilled as Tsuki fought his grip.

“I wasn’t being a ‘sexy’ vampire with you.” He replied sternly as Akaashi guessed that he was supposed to be the guy from Jurassic Park, “how much did he pay you?” He asked pitifully as he gave Akaashi the once over.

“Hey Saltyshima, no need, Akaashi is just crazy about me!” He pretended to be offended as he pulled Akaashi closer. It was at the moment Kuroo noticed the matching pair of hickeys the two both wore and laughed while whispering to Tsuki who looked at them and then turned to leave in disgust.

“Crazy because of you.” Tsukishima called out as he disappeared inside

“C’mon guys, you’ve gotta catch up to the rest of us!” Kuroo laughed as he made way for them to come in. As Akaashi walked past Kuroo placed a single digit on the mark on his skin and smirked knowingly. Akaashi swatted him away and fixed the neckline in a futile attempt to hide it, Bokuto blissfully unaware of the exchange as he hung tightly to Akaashi.

Kuroo showed them to the kitchen and poured them a few rounds of shots which Akaashi willingly took and grabbed the bottle from Kuroo’s grip and took a large swig, feeling content with the warmth that had now settled in his stomach and slowly spilled down his bare legs.

The two of them did the rounds as Akaashi sipped away at some coconut disaster that Tanaka had handed him after he and Noya stopped yelling with Bokuto about who’s matching couples costume was better, the two of them were dressed as a loofa and a bar of soap with a hair on it, they’d settled the argument by Bokuto harping on about how Akaashi and his ‘manly charm’ would win against their dorky brand any day. Tanaka and Noya nodded in agreeance and gave Akaashi the bottle and some juice and left in search for their shampoo bottle, Kiyoko.

Akaashi decided that he was done with being this social and that he was most certainly done with explaining that; no, he wasn’t cross-dressing and yes, they were in a matching costume, and no, they weren’t a couple. Akaashi he would’ve been mad at the empty questions if it wasn’t for the kick Bokuto got out of it, and the fact he’d lost count of how much alcohol he’d consumed.

“Akaashi and I? Oh no! If I have to pick a dude it’d be Kuroo anyways!” He’d laugh, “no, Akaashi’s strictly into Russian women, yeah the ones with the clogs!”

But with every drink Bokuto handed to him, and with every drink Akaashi drank, the lights were getting brighter and his body was no longer cold, it seemed as though the familiar heat that pooled in his cheeks had made its way through the rest of his body. So, when Bokuto begged him to dance he had to decline his offer and sat firmly seated on the couch, watching him laugh and dance with their friends.

A couple of songs in Akaashi was joined by a pair of girls, one was dressed as a lion and the other was dressed as a scarecrow, Akaashi gathered there was a tin man and a Dorothy somewhere out there. They were nice enough, asking about where he went to school and who he was here with, Akaashi was happy enough to humour them a pointed to Bokuto and both the girls screamed as they realised they were matching, but neither of them asked the dreaded question so Akaashi went back to his drink and they continued to talk amongst themselves.

The next song ended and the lion got up and left, leaving just Akaashi and the scarecrow on the couch, and if he wasn’t so drunk he’d have been out of there so fast, but the two of them go along, the girl introduced herself as Hilmay and she was one of Date-tech’s cheerleaders, insisting that she didn’t fit the stereotype and that the girl dressed as a lion was her girlfriend. Akaashi looked over to where she’d pointed and met eyes with three very sparsely dressed Wizard of Oz characters, he laughed and reminded himself that he was probably wearing less and it didn’t matter regardless. 

-

As the beginning of an upbeat 2000’s song came screaming in his ears Bokuto looked over to where he’d left Akaashi who was now sitting in the corner of the room, sipping at something in a red cup as he laughed alongside some drunk girl dressed as a scarecrow. He smiled, watching happily as Akaashi and his new friend laughed and pointed at something he hadn’t bothered to look for. Bokuto was about to go back to minding his own business but as she placed a hand on Akaashi’s chest and laughed, something in Bokuto cracked and he decided selfishly that he was the only friend Akaashi needed and he didn’t like this girl. He effortlessly made his way through the crowd and over to him, yanking Akaashi to his feet as he smiled at the drunk girl.

“Come dance, this is my favourite song!” Akaashi groaned and let him pull him in the middle of the dance floor, Bokuto did his best to make him dance but as the song ended and a Rhianna song replaced it something in Akaashi’s resolve gave way and he smirked at Bokuto. Putting a hand on his chest and moved with him.

“Someone who can please me, love me all night long.” He sang along with the song and Bokuto felt his face warm as he watched wide-eyed as Akaashi danced and sang with the song. The beat dropped and Akaashi looked dead at him and for a moment Bokuto had a hard time breathing, he wasn’t sure if it was because they were dancing, or if it was the look that coated Akaashi’s face, it was something straight from the movies.

“Where have you been, all my life.” He sang and Bokuto decided enough was enough and grabbed Akaashi by the hips and let his body move, guiding Akaashi along with him.

“You look so fucking hot right now.” He whispered and Akaashi pushed him a little, looking up at him with an embarrassed yet amused smile. Bokuto raised his eyebrows as if to shrug and they both laughed.

“Thanks for making me come.” He pulled Bokuto down and whispered to him, his breath was hot on his neck and something in Bokuto yelled at him: he needed to make Akaashi aware of how much he wanted him, how much he _meant_ to him, not just as a casual fuck or, a vice-captain that he’d leave behind after school. Bokuto thought that if he’d felt love before this was what it felt like, or close enough to keep his doubts at bay.

He let go of Akaashi, leaving him standing there confused as he headed for the DJ-booth. Akaashi snorted as Bokuto stopped the music and took the megaphone that was hung on the wall. The room booed then noticed him as he stood on the coffee table, getting their attention as he spoke.

“Hello everyone, I’m Bokuto and this isn’t my party but I hope Kuroo won’t mind too much.” He says and the room fills with laughter, he smiles and locks eyes with Akaashi, “anyways, I have an announcement!” He yells and the room erupts with cheering. “So, if you all could kindly look over to my dear friend Akaashi Keiji, he’s the one in the sexy nun costume!” He yelled as he pointed dead at him, if Akaashi wasn’t drunk he would hate all this attention, but instead he laughed and waved awkwardly, wondering where Bokuto was going withal this unnecessary attention.

“Isn’t he cute!” He gushed overenthusiastically and everyone laughed and cheered, “well, he didn’t want to come tonight so can we have a round of applause for him!” Everyone cheered and clapped as the scarecrow girl and her lion friend shoved him affectionately.

“Okay okay, now I have a question for you Mr Akaashi Keiji!” Bokuto said as he leant down and stuck his hand in a metal bowl by his foot, grabbing out a single cheezel and holding it out like a ring, “will you be my boyfriend?” He asked and Akaashi stopped breathing as the room cheered again.

He opened his mouth to speak but the words got caught on their way up, instead of sticking around he turned and left, feeling all eyes on him as he heard Bokuto call after him. he felt like he’d just died and was in denial. Nope, he had just died. It was surreal to a point where he didn’t care which train he hopped on, he just needed to be anywhere but here, anywhere away from Bokuto.

“Akaashi wait!” Bokuto yelled after him as he weaved his way through the mass of people and into the hallway. Akaashi found his way to the back of the house as he locked eyes on some familiar faces.

“Hey isn’t that Akaashi from school?” One of their cheerleads from their school called out as her male counterpart looked him up and down and laugh, handing her a green bottle as he made his way over to him, “and who are you supposed to be Akaashi?” He asked with spite in his words.

Akaashi didn’t answer as he tried to walk around him, but to his dismay, the quarterback grabbed his shoulder and shoved him back, as it played out it was becoming more obvious to Akaashi that there was no way to avoid the conflict, the drunk quarterback wanted a fight. “Hey, faggot I asked you a question.” He seethed.

Akaashi wished that Bokuto was still with him so he could tell him how right he was about the dress, and mostly for some moral support, he was having some sort of emotional whiplash, going from needed to be away from Bokuto to needing to see him, it was all too much for his hazed over the mind.

“Can I pass?” Akaashi asked as he tried his best to remain calm, wanting nothing more than to back away and head home. Hell, he’d even settle for going back into the living room and dancing until he couldn’t feel anything other than pain in his feet.

“The fuck, no?” He slurred as he grabbed the bottle back from the girl and downed it, making his way back to Akaashi but with every step the drunk quarterback took forward Akaashi stepped back, hoping that he’d be able to escape this encounter without a messy scene. The thought was cut short as he ran into something hard, “don’t you talk faggot?” He spoke again.

“Not too drunk assholes like you.” He said low as the hard thing grabbed his shoulder and squeezed.

“What the fuck did you just call him?” A nerve-shatteringly familiar voice asked from behind him, Akaashi snapped his head back and was met with Bokuto’s manic golden eyes.

“Called him a faggot, look he’s wearing a skirt and everything!” He laughed as he waited for Bokuto to join in on the abuse, but instead of laughing along he stepped between the two and handed Akaashi his drink. Akaashi reached for him, grabbing a handful of shirt as he tried his best to facilitate Bokuto’s uncharacteristic outburst, he didn’t have any words to calm him down, but he knew that Bokuto was angry and probably sad, he’d never seen him like that before. 

“And?” He asked again, shrugging off Akaashi’s hands.

“Yeah, c’mon why are you not as concerned as I am, your vice captain’s wearing a dress!” He laughs again earning a cheer from his friends. “He’s a fucking faggot, honestly, I thought volleyball was a queer sport, guess I was right.”

“Koutarou don’t, it’s not worth it!” Akaashi pleaded as he stood beside him, trying his best to pull him away and deescalate the situation.

“Oh shit, no fucking way!” the quarterback cried out in hysterics as some girl dressed as a zombie whispered in his ear and his remaining four brain cells made a connection, “oh captain my captain, is he your bitch!” He laughed and Bokuto shoved Akaashi away as he threw the first punch.

“Shut the fuck up, and get out.” He said gravely as he loomed over the quarterback who was now on his ass, the contents of the green bottle spewed over his costume.

“Not your party, faggot.” He shrugged as he stood. What Bokuto had on him in height, the quarterback made up for in sheer brute, which was saying something as Bokuto wasn’t exactly frail, “why don’t you and your **girlfriend** get lost,” he suggested as he tried to land a punch at Bokuto, but Akaashi had stepped in, pulling him away with all his might.

Bokuto looked at Akaashi for the first time since he’d entered the hallway, stopping dead in his tracks as he noticed the sheer terror behind Akaashi’s eyes, “please, let’s just go.” He begged and Bokuto would’ve taken him up on his offer if the other guy hadn’t gone for a cheap shot at him while he was distracted, cracking him straight in the face, instantly earning a drizzle of blood from his bose after impact.

“Okay, I love violence as much as the next person, but that was low.” Kuroo seethed as he drank one of the cups and handed the other to Tsukishima who was watching wide-eyed from the door with the other Karasuno players, “but that was dirty and Bokuto is my buddy.” He said as he lunged at him, kicking him the groin as he threw the man effortlessly over his shoulder and exited the room, leaving everyone else confused.

The quarterback’s friends followed after Kuroo like ants, but before Akaashi could talk Kuroo from doing anything brash, he was being dragged into the nearest bathroom.

“Did he touch you?” Bokuto asked frantically as Akaashi cupped a hand under his nose to catch the rouge blood that escaped from his nose, “Keiji I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have made you wear the dress, man, I forget assholes exist. -here take it off, I’m sure I’ll manage without pants!” He said as he began to undo the belt to the slacks, but Akaashi stopped him.

“It’s fine.” He said calmly as he smiled reassuringly.

“No, it’s not fucking fine!” He almost yelled as he frantically eyed Akaashi over, “you didn’t want to come, and I made a scene, then this. Fuck me I must be cursed!” He exclaimed as Akaashi pushed him back into the counter as he removed his hand and replaced with a wad of toilet paper as he searched the bathroom cupboards for a first aid kit.

“You’re not cursed Koutarou.” Akaashi laughed humourlessly as he wrapped his hands around hard plastic and yanked it out, unending it on the counter as he rolled up some gauze and shoved it up Bokuto’s nose. He had no idea what’s he was doing and he was already regretted the drinks as he fought with his mind, but when Bokuto laughed at the odd sensation of having something soft crammed up his nose, Akaashi remembered why he came.

“Hey.” He said as he grabbed Akaashi’s chin to get his attention from the antiseptic wipe in his hand, “you know there’s nothing wrong with you, with us, they’re just assholes, it’s nothing to be scared of.” He said tenderly as Akaashi leant into him and began to dab at the dried blood under his nose, then noticing a split up near Bokuto’s eyebrow.

“I’m not scared of them.”

“Then why’d you leave?”

“Because, I-” Akaashi felt a warm dampness wash over him and he crumbled, “I can’t be with you.”

“Huh why, thought you were crazy about me?” He asked as he bent over so that he’d be in his line of vision, Akaashi wondered why he wasn’t concerned but figured that Bokuto could probably read him like a book at the point and knew it had nothing to do with their feelings.

“I am, you make me crazy Koutarou, but my mum she-” A sob wracked through his body and he felt Bokuto’s hands at the nape of his neck, making their way down to his shoulder as he massaged him.

“It’s ok.” He pressed a hand into Akaashi’s back and he went with him, pressing his head against Bokuto’s shoulder and dropping the wipe, “we’re here and that all that matters.” He said as he raked a hand through Akaashi’s hair in an attempt to calm him down.

“No, it’s not ok, because I want to!” He said defeated as Bokuto continued to soothe him, “I want to be with you, so bad, but I can’t and it eats me up, I hate living in empty storage rooms and behind closed doors with you!”

“You’re drunk,” Bokuto says softly and Akaashi pulls away.

“You’re drunk!” He replied scoldingly, “you threw hands with the quarterback!”

“I know right!” He gushed and Akaashi laughed at the excitement in his voice, “I wish you’d laugh more, Keiji.”

“Don’t change the subject,” Akaashi said flatly and Bokuto put his hands up in defence,

“Sorry, I lost my chill when I heard what he said to you, after I invite you on a date, make you wear a dress and then propose we date, it’s just painful that no matter how hard we push, we’ll always just be fags to them.”

“So, it is a date?”

“Yeah?” he offered, “I thought it was kind of lame, and I was scared you’d turn me down.”

“When have I ever turned you down?”

“fair point” He agreed and they both laughed, Akaashi pulled away just enough to look at Bokuto and smile. They locked eyes and Akaashi was once again swallowed whole by the need to kiss him, but before he could act on the urge they were interrupted by a knock at the door.

“Hey guys, its Kuroo, just wanted to let you know that that shrimpy here is guarding the door, practically foaming at the mouth if you ask me” Kuroo laughed hoarsely and Akaashi looked to Bokuto as he smiled painfully, “anyways me and the others took care of him, he won’t be back anytime soon so you’re good to come out.”

“Thanks, Kuroo, just give us a minute.” Bokuto replies as he opens the door and peers out, Kuroo has a darkening mark tainting his pale skin near his jaw, as Bokuto opened his mouth to thank him Hinata grabbed his face and screamed.

“Your bleeding!” He cried out in horror.

“Just a scratch, bird-san!” He laughed, “Akaashi is a good nurse!”

“Oh, that’s what the noise was, I wondered what you were doing in there,” Hinata said offhandedly and Kuroo let out an uncontrollable laugh, taking him by the shoulders and pulling him away,

“Well, shrimpy and I will give you two some space,” he said and Bokuto smiled appreciatingly, closing the door and turning back to Akaashi.

“Do you want to go?” He offered as he loomed closer to Akaashi,

“No, if we leave they win, right?” Akaashi replied as Bokuto snaked his hands around his waist and pulled him closer.

“Who cares, if you wanna go, we’ll go. We’ve already won Keiji.” He smiles and presses a soft kiss to his lips, Akaashi melts into him and flops his head on Bokuto’s shoulder.

“I’m tired.”

“I know Keiji.” Bokuto’s hands find Akaashi’s neck and he began to drill circles into the muscles that he knows always bother him, Akaashi lets out a sigh that could’ve easily been mistaken as a moan and he pulls away, looking to his friend with tired eyes. What’s left of the alcohol that was in his system was gone and Akaashi wanted nothing more than to go home, but he was far too stubborn to let Bokuto’s hopes for the night down.

“Let’s get drunk and dance and be fucking teenagers for the last time!” Akaashi replied out of character as he clasped both hands around Bokuto’s face and pulled him into another hug.

“I wanna go home too, ‘Kashi” Bokuto muttered as he clung to Akaashi tightly, “you’re not fooling anyone with that carefree tone either, let’s just leave and watch some dumb movie we’ve probably already seen.”

“Are you sure that what you want?” He asks as he tried his best to not pay attention to the way Bokuto’s hands meandered their way under Akaashi’s dress that had ridden up and settled on his ass.

“I just wanna be with you, I don’t care where.” He answered and Akaashi’s heart panged and he swallowed hard, his hands stopping mid-way up Bokuto’s back as he spoke again, “you look tired and being alone with you is nice, much nicer than drunk dancing and passing out somewhere in a couple of hours.” They both laugh and Bokuto lets go, stepping back and taking his red jacket off, draping it over Akaashi and pulling his arms through the sleeves.

Once the two left the bathroom they couldn’t help to notice all eyes on them, while it didn’t bother Bokuto that much he was all too aware that it would bother Akaashi, so they made a b-line for the garage where Tsukishima and Daichi were playing beer pong last time they’d seen him.

Kuroo was sat between what he could only guess was Oikawa and Iwaizumi dressed as batman and robin, Kuroo stood as he set eyes on the pair and walked over to them, “heading home?” He asks and Akaashi offers him a smile as he nods.

“Yeah.” He hisses as he breathes out, Bokuto’s grip on his shoulder begins to tighten in an act of reassurance as Kuroo nods in understanding.

“Thought as much, want some pants?” He offered and the three of them laugh awkwardly.

“I’ll be fine thanks,”

“The subway’s not too cold this time of year, and why would he need pants when he’s got the Bokuto 3000, the best portable heater around!” He jokes and Kuroo flicks Akaashi a pained smile.

“C’mon, I’ll see you guys out.” He offers as he grabs the door for them.

They make their way back through the house, still booming with sweaty bodies and laugher masking the loud music still blaring. Kuroo handed his drink to some girl standing in the doorway with a boy dressed as a pop tart, grabbing the front door, and closing it behind them.

The front porch was occupied by a couple far more interested in each other than the three new figures, Akaashi figured they probably hadn’t even noticed them.

“I’m sorry for making a scene.”

“No man, geeze” Kuroo sounded pained by Akaashi, “I’m not sure if it makes this better or worse but I have no fucking idea who that guy was, and if he gives you shit again, let me know, he made it off easy.” He said gravely.

“He’s some quarterback from our school.”

“Doesn’t fucking matter, I could’ve killed him, first he starts shit with you, then he plays dirty with Bou, I should’ve held him down while you gave him something to whine about.” He says angrily as he throws a hand in Bokuto’s direction.

“You’re drunk Rooster head.”

“Look, I most definitely am, but that doesn’t change the fact he deserved more than what came his way.” He laughs, “you would’ve done the same for me.” Akaashi nods and Kuroo sucks his teeth.

“Well, we’ll leave you to get back to your party.” Bokuto offers as he holds a fist out for a fist pump but Kuroo pulls them both in for an awkward hug, but neither of them cared, it was obvious that Kuroo felt guilty for something out of his control. So Akaashi returned the gesture hoping to bring him some ease.

“Fuck you guys make me sappy.” He laughs and looks over at them with pride, “now get out of here already, I’ll let the others know you left!” Kuroo’s words ring fondly and the two turn and head down the stairs, making it halfway across the lawn before he called out again.

“Akaashi, I think you look dope too!” he smiled and Akaashi feels heat swell in his cheeks, “and if you’re interested, I’ll wear a dress with you next year.” He says and Akaashi is taken back by the sentiment behind his words.

“I’ll hold you to that, Kuroo.” He smiles and waves him off as the two retreat to the quiet footpath.

“I think you touched Kuroo’s, cold dead heart.” He joked and Akaashi mocked a frown at Bokuto, “but he’s not wrong, you look ‘dope’ Keiji.” He mocked again and instead of getting angry, Akaashi simply grabbed his hand and threw it over his shoulder leaning into Bokuto’s warm chest.

-

The station was quiet this time of night, well it was technically early morning but the trains ran through the nights so it didn’t matter too much, just that the food vendors were closed and Bokuto was hungry. But the two of them stumble on the first train headed back to Bokuto’s end of town and sat tangled up in warm limbs and cold hands as they laugh quietly.

Their stop came quickly and the ascent up Bokuto’s stairs came even quicker, Akaashi’s tired limbs and scraped knees whine as he leant on Bokuto’s door and watched him fight with his tie, only moving as Bokuto wined and looked to him expectantly. Akaashi’s fingers found their way to the end of the tie, yanking him down without a second of hesitation.

“Patch me up.” Akaashi joked seductively as their noses touched lightly.

“Keiji this is no laughing matter; it looks like a scene from the walking dead!” He cries out as he places the first aid kit next to him on the bed and grabbed out the Band-Aids, settling with the biggest one and turning to the antiseptic.

“That’s unnecessary, Bokuto.” Akaashi urged as he grabbed the bottle from his hands and put the cap back on.

“It’ll get infected, just hold still.” He said as he took the bottle back and dabbed some on a cotton pad, hesitating a moment before gently taking Akaashi’s face in his spare hand and kissing him.

Akaashi was equally caught off by this but was pleasantly surprised as he deepened the kiss. Bokuto dabbed the cotton pad on his knee and Akaashi shoved him off.

“What the fuck?” He hissed as he grabbed for Bokuto,

“What do you mean, I was distracting you, didn’t it work?”

“No!” He laughed and Bokuto’s face dropped and he placed a bandage over Akaashi’s knee.

“I thought I would, like the movies.” He said disappointed. Akaashi fount the smile that pulled at his cheeks and grabbed Bokuto’s neck and pulled him closer.

“Try again.” He offered and Bokuto smiled cunningly.

So, without hesitation Bokuto did just that, kissed him again as they had moments before.

“Oh, my stars, I’m feeling so distracted!” He joked sarcastically,

“I am” Bokuto relied honestly, causing Akaashi to blurt out laughter as he fell on the bed beside him

“You’re a goof you know that?” Akaashi laughed airily as he rolled over to face his friend

“Your goof.” Bokuto replied low as he laced their hands together

“And you’re a genius too!” He joked and Bokuto swallowed him in a hug,

“Keiji, I’m sorry tonight was a bust.”

“Who said it was a bust, I had fun!”

“Yeah well, you got homophobed, scraped your knee and froze your ass off through it all.” He said sadly and Akaashi tugged at his chin, forcing Bokuto to look at him dead in the eyes.

“I had fun regardless, the only thing that ruined the night was the fact you think I care.” Akaashi’s voice shook and he would be dumb to think Bokuto wouldn’t notice, but he refused to be weak and affected by the actions of someone who didn’t know him beyond the fact he and Bokuto were co-captains, “I got to party with you and the rest of our friends, everything else falls irrelevant.”

“You’re the goof, Keiji.” He mocked casually, getting up and turning his back to Akaashi as he searched through his drawers

“Did I ruin it for you, with the whole proposal thing?” Akaashi questioned as he sat upon the edge of his bed

“Uhh, it stung a little bit I know you’re crazy about me so I don’t mind, just wanted to make you mine, but I thought about it on the train and pretty sure that’s a no brainer.” Bokuto smiled turning back to him with some neatly folded clothes.

How uncharacteristic.

“Cocky much?”

Bokuto snapped a sarcastic bored look at Akaashi and handed the clothes to him, pressing a single digit on the dark mark on Akaashi’s neck, “you don’t think everyone else knows?”

“I don’t care about everyone else, Bou,” Akaashi smirked as he stood and pressed on Bokuto’s matching bruise.

“I’m happy to wait, Keiji.” Bokuto’s replies as he swallows him in a hug, “but, you feel cold, a shower might warm you up.” He says as he puts his chin on Akaashi’s head, “plus you kinda smell like weed.”

“Weed?” He questions as he breathes in Bokuto’s chest, “oh yeah, the girl I sat with she was smoking something, might be it?”

“Nah, Keiji, you’re definitely high!” Bokuto laughs, grabbing Akaashi’s shoulders and looking in his eyes. This annoys Akaashi enough to shove him away and head for the bathroom.

“Fine”

Akaashi pressed against the door with a flat hand and stood there a while, finding it in himself to let his happy façade down, he turned to the mirror and edged towards it like he was unsure of what he was looking at, and to an extent he was. Sure, Akaashi was in a racy dress with fishnets, but it didn’t change anything in his eyes. He stood there and scrutinised himself until he was a stranger to the man in the mirror.

A hot tear graced his cheek and before he knew it the sight of himself made something bitter brew in Akaashi. He was manly enough in a dress more than those assholes and he didn’t need to be told that, but something about the disconnect between the fact and his feeling made him angry. So, he wiped at his eyes and sniffed quietly, making sure to turn the fan on to muffle any noise he was making that might key Bokuto into his state. Stripping off into boxers as he glared at the red heap of fabric the sat on the counter.

“You alright in there Keiji?” He called from the other side of the door. Akaashi cringed and turned the tap on, hoping that it would be enough to convince Bokuto.

“Yeah, I’m-” He paused and Bokuto pulled the handle and stuck his head in, “I’m fine,” Akaashi replied as he stood facing the mirror in his boxers, unaware of Bokuto’s presence.

Bokuto stood for a while and watched as Akaashi swept away tears and tried to compose himself, but after a while, it all got a little too much for Bokuto to watch idly, he made himself known as he crossed the bathroom and turned the tap off over, swallowing Akaashi’s bare body in his arms.

“I said I was-”

“Fine? I know.” He cuts in feeling Akaashi let his shoulders go limp against him.

“It’s a fucking dress.” He seethes angrily and Bokuto feels his stomachs bottom out, “like, a wear a dress one time, and suddenly I’m Japan’s biggest fag.”

“Keiji, you’re not a fag.”

“Bokuto,” He said even more irritated, “what am I then, what the fuck are we?” He shoves past him and closes the bathroom door behind him. Bokuto is quick on his feet as he caught Akaashi as he crossed the room.

“That’s not what I meant.” He says, grabbing Akaashi’s shoulder and facing him,

“What did you mean?” He says the irritation still coating his words as he moved with Bokuto as he was positioned on the edge of his bed with Bokuto beside him.

“The way you spit fag, it’s a horrible word, and you could never be horrible, you’re Akaashi’s Keiji and the rest is irrelevant to me.” Akaashi groans and throws himself backwards,

“Why do you say stuff like that, like I’m not a ticking time bomb waiting to explode and take you with me.”

“You’re not going to explode, Keiji.” Bokuto lays beside him as he feels for Akaashi’s hand, taking it in his, “and you’re not going to hurt me” Akaashi moved in an instant as he stared eked Bokuto and pinned him down, hovering inches above his face.

“You’ll be the reason I explode.” His words were final as he kissed Bokuto with every inch of his body.

“Why do you make it sound so enticing?” He smiles as he pulls Akaashi down again and kisses him.

“Bokuto, I think I love you.”

“I know I love you, Keiji.”

Akaashi put his head on Bokuto’s chest and let out a deep exhale, not sure what to do now. He knew he loved Bokuto, but the strings that came with him were terrifying. his hands ran absent-minded circles on his chest as it rose and fell evenly. Akaashi was sure Bokuto was asleep, but he couldn’t just will himself to sleep.

“Bou?” He murmured and Bokuto hummed in response, “I think I wanna tell her.”

“That’s nice Keiji.” He said as he swallowed the sleep that was building in his mouth.

“If I do, you’ll have to ask me again.”

“Ask you what?”

“To be your,” Akaashi paused as he let the word sit on his younger, as the two lay there in each other’s embrace, he wanted nothing more than to feel this warm always, “your boyfriend.”

“Wait, hold up.” Bokuto took a double take and sat up, forcing Akashi to sit with him, “your Mum’s the only reason you said no, for real? I thought you just wanted to keep doing what we were doing without hurting my feelings. Keiji, your mother loves me!” He smiled frantically as he held Akaashi’s face in his hands.

“That might change though, she’s not a fan.”

“You’re her son, I’m sure she’ll be understanding, and shit, if she disowns you you’ll just have to come live with me, forever.” While Akaashi’s words were lost on Bokuto, the thought of them being together forever was nice, but also terrifying.

“I’m sure you’ll get sick of me.”

“Impossible.” Bokuto replied without skipping a beat, “besides, you don’t need to worry, she’ll support you Keiji, remember when you used to collect those Lego animals that you had to collect bottle caps to get.”

“It’s a bit different.” Keiji reasons.

“Yeah, but your mum drank those drinks for months, just so you could collect them all.” Bokuto doesn’t back down, “I had one, and they were fucking gross.” The two of them burst out laughing.

“Tomorrow.”

“There’s no hurry.”

“No, I’m doing it tomorrow.”

“Okay, I’ll come too.”

Akaashi lefts his head to see Bokuto biting his lip to hide the smile that pulled at his face, “I think this is something I need to do alone.” Akaashi says gravely and Bokuto looks down at him and smiles understandingly.

“Well, you better come and tell me about it straight after.” He says goofily and Akaashi rolls over and kisses the side of Bokuto’s face before his eyes grow heavy and dry.

“Thanks for the night, I had fun.”

“I’m glad, I had fun too.” Bokuto replied quietly as he pulled Akaashi into his arms, laying kisses on his forehead and through his mop of hair as he felt gravity getting stronger as he fought with sleep.

“Goodnight Keiji.”

“Goodnight Koutarou.”




Akaashi stood at the door to his house for at least five minutes, unsure whether he was doing the right thing, not wanting to make his parent’s load more or making things more difficult for him in the future.

Eventually, the questions drove him mad and he opened the door, kicking his shoes off as he hurried to the kitchen where his mother was sat reading the business portion of the weekend paper.

“Hello, Keiji, did you have a nice night?” She asked without looking up from the paper.

“Yes thanks, is father here?”

“He’s right here.” His father pipes up as he enters the kitchen behind him with two steaming cups of coffee.

“Okay, sit down, I need to talk to you both about something serious.” Akaashi pleads as his hands begin to shake, both his parent’s eyes were now on him so he hid his hands from their sight and waited for his father to be seated.

“You didn’t kill anyone did you, Keiji?” His father joked.

“No, this is more serious than that.” He says, trying to laugh at the joke.

“More serious than death?”

“Father!”

“Sorry, Keiji, the floor is yours, give us your news.” His mother said warmly as she closed the paper and grabbed her husbands’ hand as a warning to keep quiet.

“Okay,” he breathed out his nerves and words practically spewing out in front of him, “this might come as a shock, or it might not, but before you say anything this isn’t some whim, I’m dead serious and if you try and convince me otherwise I might go mad.” Akaashi forced himself to stop and flex his hands after testing of his fingers in his palms become unbearable.

“I love Bokuto, and I guess that means I’m gay too.” He blurts out, eyes peeled to his parent's unmoving expressions. “I hope you understand and don’t hate me.”

“Hate you?” His mother questioned as she stood, “Keiji, we could never hate you for something like this, I’m glad you got the courage to tell us and I’m proud of you.” She says calmly as she takes Akaashi’s face in her hands, “I’ll always love you no matter what, and the fact you though that would change because of the Bokuto boy breaks my heart.” She says gravely as she swallows Akaashi in a warm hug.

“Son, I’m proud of your courage.” His father says as he joins in on the gesture, scuffing up Akaashi’s hair as he spoke, “you will no doubt face aversions because of this, but it is a part of your heart and it could never be wrong, I’ll always be by your side and I’ll kill anyone who disagrees with you.”

His mother snorts and slaps him lightly over the head, “Keiji, you are our special boy, nothing will ever change that.” She loosens the grip on him and wipes at his teary eyes, glaring cunningly past him to his father, “and you’ve made me two hundred dollars richer.”

“What?” he laughed weakly as he looked between the two.

“A while back we placed bets about the Bokuto boy, it was a joke at first, but one night when he was over I went to check on you two, and you were all snuggled up together on the couch together,” she explained and Akaashi felt so foolish, “your father said it was a friendly gesture, but there was something about the way you looked at each other that told me otherwise.” She let go of Akaashi and wrapped an arm around his father.

“I guess your mother knows her son better than I do.” He says cheerily, “but I’m glad she was right.”

Akaashi was overwhelmed with happiness and relief that he needed to run, he had to get it all out, and he had to tell Bokuto.

“Thank you.”

“This is nothing to thank us for. Thank you for sharing this part of yourself with us.” His mother smiles and covers her mouth as a tear rolls down her cheek, unnoticed by the smile splayed across her features. “I’m so happy you’re being yourself, never change.”

“Okay, I’m proud of myself for telling you, but I really need to get all these nerves out, you have no idea, I’ll vomit them out if I don’t move.” Akaashi blurts out horridly as his parent's nod in understanding, “I’m going for a run, then to find Koutarou, maybe not in that order.” He laughs at his hurried words.

“We’ll be here champ, ready to talk whenever you are.” His dad says, his eyes teary with happiness.

Akaashi snorts and takes a mental picture of the sight. He did that. Akaashi nodded and headed for the door, dialling Bokuto as he slipped his shoes on.

“Hey, Keiji.”

“Bokuto where are you?” He asks frantically as he fights with the laces and pulls the door shut behind him.

“Home. What’s wrong?”

“I’m coming over.” He explains as he sprints across his front yard and out into the street. But as he rounds the corner Akaashi is being knocked back down.

“I’m so sorry, I was in such a hurry I wasn’t watching where I was going,” Akaashi explained out of breathed as he dusted him off and offered the face down stranger a hand. The stranger took it without another word and yanked himself up.

“I’m glad I ran into you like this.” The stranger says as they pull down their hood to reveal a mess of grey tipped hair. Akaashi yanked their glasses off and once he was met with beaming yellow eyes he threw himself at him.

“Koutarou you’re so stupid, I could’ve hurt you.”

“Yeah well, I didn’t think you’d be running for fast, speed racer geeze.” He laughs as he holds Akaashi firmly, “I take it by the smile it went well?”

“Yeah, they were good about it.”

“What did I tell you.” Bokuto said proudly as he felt Akaashi’s cheek, “you’re freezing, c’mon I’ve got Mums car, let’s go anywhere you want to celebrate.”

“Your house, let’s go tell your mother?” Akaashi offers and Bokuto smiles goofily.

“Sure thing, Keiji.”




“Mum’s just out in the garden, I’ll grab her, can you please run up and grab me that book you gave me a while back, the American one, uhh Gatsby, she wanted to read it.” Bokuto offered as he closes the door behind Akaashi.

“Sure, where would it be?”

“Uhh, desk I think?” He says offhandedly and Akaashi nods and runs up the stairs. Bokuto’s blinds were still down even though it was like 11 in the morning, so when he opened them the book was sat under a pile of random stuff. Akaashi carefully moved everything and grabbed the book, turning back to see Bokuto standing in the doorway.

“Is she not home?” Akaashi asked, “also, this isn’t the copy I gave you.”

“I know, open it.” He says proudly and Akaashi is confusion, but he does as he’s told, opening the hardcover to a hollowed-out book with a small navy box lined with a thin gold ribbon. Akaashi stood there for a moment, confused at what he was looking at, “wait, I think this is my job, hold on.” Bokuto pipes up hurriedly as he takes the book from Akaashi’s hands and tosses it aside, pulling the gold ribbon from the box and pocketing it.

“Akaashi Keiji, will you be my boyfriend?”

Bokuto is holding the box and now it’s open Akaashi can see a silver band sitting in contract with the navy velvet inner of the box.

“Koutarou.” He breathes out in shock, “yes of course.” He says, pulling Bokuto to his feet as the two laugh in relief.

Bokuto slides the ring on Akaashi’s finger and then burst out into laughter. Kissing him desperately as he swallows him in a hug.

“I didn’t say it back last night, I’m sorry.”

“It’s okay, say it now.”

“Koutarou I love you; I love you so much and I think I have done all these years.”

“You have no idea how long I’ve been waiting to hear that,” Bokuto replies as he presses their foreheads together and smiles goofily, “I love you too.”

Akaashi felt right, _so_ right.

  


**Author's Note:**

> I hope yall enjoyed it!!!!
> 
> At the time of writing this, I'd planned it to be a Halloween piece, but a couple of months later here it is in all its angsty glory! hehe
> 
> If you're after more or have some requests feel free to drop by my Tumblr  
> (cheeseflavouredjuul) and let me know, I'll defs get back to you :)
> 
> vv I'd love to hear your thoughts vv


End file.
